1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radial blower or centrifugal fan with a casing forming a spiral, which casing has an input port and an output port, where the input port is on the side of the casing in the direction of a spiral axis and where the center axis of the input port is displaced with respect to the center of the spiral axis.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Radial flow compressors, centrifugal fans or radial blowers are known in a plurality of versions. In general, they are associated with the disadvantage that they have a relatively flat characteristic curve. In the context of the present invention, the dependence of the pressure of the transported medium on the blow-through is defined as the characteristic curve.